Timely information for setting the current time for devices connected to a network may be determined using a number of different methods. In a first method of time determination, a device such as a printer may have an on-board clock powered by a battery, which may be installed in the device at the time of manufacture to calculate the current time. The current time is recorded and the device continues to provide the time for several years—until the battery is exhausted. In an alternative method, the battery may be supplanted by a capacitor. Installation of the device requires the time to be set. The capacitor then provides a trickle charge for several days, after power to the device has been disconnected. When power is restored, if there is still charge in the capacitor, the time is retained. However, if the charge has been depleted, the clock must be reset. Both of these methods incur hardware cost to the product and impose environmental requirements due to end-of-life disposal issues. Thus, an alternative time setting and maintenance method is needed.